User blog:DaBSSlova/The Curses
=Intro= Disclaimers # Sorry if I copied anyone # Yes, I did copy the structure of the book Wonder # They did take a lot of time #Hope you enjoy #Sorry for spelling/grammar errors Things you Should Know #There is no April or August making 10 months (hours in game)in total #1 day is 20 hours taking out 4 am / pm and 7 am / pm(hours are minutes) #Bees can (and must)vote when they are 16 #Voting means you choose red or blue(on January 3rd) #Dialogue is in a box (and Magnus's monologue)because I can't space it out by lines #Each part takes place the next day after the last part (Magnus's takes place December 23rd) = Part 1: Music Bee = About Him There once was (and still is) a Music Bee called Mag (short for Magnus or Maggie, which one you want to call it I'll be referring it as Magnus). Which he always felt different from everyone because he hasn't found a group to be(e) in yet. Because he's cursed, only able to speak(and monologue) in song. Chapter 1: Finding the Group "Everyone thinks I'm just a musical thing. They just think I'm lingering. No one sees right inside me. Not even showing any tiny sign of me. Besides one question, I feel invisible. Vote red or Blue, it feels political." "Hey" said a voice I knew was familiar, It was Peyton and Eliza, the only ones that weren't peculiar. "Why do you feel so bad?" Eliza asked "Tomorrow is Beemas!" After handing me a letter, I hoped it would make my day better: You've been invited to Beemas at the hive After the presents are open, the party starts at 5 Be(e) there, the party ends at 9 But if you can't make it, that's totally fine The letter had a few less verses. but you know, the dumb curses After thinking about it, I decided to attend. My RSVP on a letter I would send. Chapter 2: The Beemas Party Tomorrow, I did my usual route. Zipping around fields like water and a trout. Around 3, I made some honey. Turning the pollen into some money. Then at 5, I took my chance. Showing all I wanted to do more than dance. Finding a spot to show everybody. The Stage! I've never felt so jolly. After getting on the stage, the mic gave feedback. I hoped it wouldn't make a huge setback. Before I could talk, Scott stopped me. Asking me to sing, I felt more embarrassed than anyone could be. Being a stubborn bee, the question he would never put off. Thinking fast, I sang a song about Rudolf. After the song, everyone clapped for once. And for a moment, I didn't feel like a dunce. "They noticed me", I thought and jumped for joy. For once, I didn't feel coy. = Part 2: Exhausted Bee = About Her Bee #2 Eli was his/her name (this time, referring as Elizabeth). She never seems to get enough sleep. Come to think of it, no sleep at all. She was cursed with insomnia(in-som-ne-ah). Where she can't get any sleep. She is a hard-working bee and a good friend of Magnus. Chapter 3: Ideas to be Known Usually, I can compromise with not going to sleep. It lets me get more ideas at night time. But sometimes, I could get tired but I can't go to sleep. It can get annoying. At first, no one wanted to be my friend. Then 2 new bees arrived: Magnus and Peyton. I told them about my ideas. They told me theirs. Then we became friends. We all went to the Beemas Party. Magnus sang but he looked kind of embarrassed. So after, I asked him later, "Hey are you ok?" "I feel happy after that song" he replied " The song wasn't really that long." "You did good" "It's kind of my job, It's as easy as finding a cod" "Tomorrow's my birthday, can you come?" "Of course I can come, unless I want to be dumb. Chapter 4: Eli's Birthday Tomorrow, after going through my regular schedule it was time for my party at 3. At my party, I was amazed, everyone was there! It filled me with glee. "Hey, rhymes are my thing" "Oh, sorry" Anyway, the party was great! The cake was good and my presents were amazing. I couldn't wait until next year! That night not being able to sleep, I thought about a contraption that turns an egg into chicken soup in 1 minute. "Hi" said someone from the hive on top of me, "want to go to the Mountain Top Field?" it was Peyton. "Yo-Your not asleep" "How can I? I'm basically a glowing ball of light. So, do you want to go or not?" "I-I don't know if we can" "It's your birthday, it'll be fine" "O-Ok I guess" So we went up to the Mountain Top Field. "What did you want to show me?" "Turn Around" I saw the rest of the mountain with faint lights glowing" It's beautiful!" "Happy Birthday" = Part 3: Photon Bee = About Him The next bee is Peyton. He is mostly boy (what that means? don't ask). His curse is unlimited energy. It might sound good but it means he has to do more work. He is Magnus's best friend. He has powers of the unknown and there's no cure to it. Chapter 5: The Good News and the Bad News "Ok guys" I said. "I have good news and bad news". "What's the good news?" asked Eli "My birthday is in 2 days" "Bad news?" "I'm turning 16" "That's terrible news, a best friend I would lose" said Magnus "What happens when your 16?" Magnus and I exchanged looks "The 3rd of January after your birthday is Voting Day" I said. "I've heard of that. It's the day where you pick Red or BlueeeOH NO!" Eli said. "Maybe if you have a small Birthday, It'll keep the voting people at bay." "Good Idea" So I didn't have a big birthday. Eli, Magnus and I went to a secret place and had a small party. The plan worked for a few days buuuut... Meanwhile Chris (crimson): Who else has to vote? Cole (cobalt): One more: Peyton the Photon Bee. Chris: Right, lets get him. Chapter 6: Day of Doom The next day when I woke up I wasn't in my hive. I was in the Voting Center. "Sunlight and Beamstorms" I muttered. "Peyton Photon Bee" Riley and Bucko Bee said at the same time. "You must choose, Red or Blue". "I-I don't want to choose." "But you must" "I said I DON'T WANT TO" and summoned a beamstorm that shook the whole mountain, then ran away. I wish I could apprehend what happened next but it happened too fast so I'll try to tell you After the beamstorm and running away, I hid at the secret spot. I heard a voice, "Sorry old friend" I didn't have time to see who it was when it hit me in the back. I blacked out. =Part 4: Beekeeper( Just 4 fun)= zzzzzzzzz. I was sleeping when I woke up to a buzzing noise. "Bzzz" It was my Exhausted Bee. "Bzzz" She kept buzzing until it sounded like talking. "Bozz", "Bosz", "Boss, BOSS" "What is it?" I asked "Tabby Bee PUNCHED Photon Bee!" "WHAT THE?" "AND HE BLACKED OUT" "OH NO!" So we went to the 'secret spot' and found Tabby Bee pulling Photon Bee out of the door. "TABBY BEE" I said "Oh Shoot" he muttered and set Photon Bee down like nothing happened. "Why are you doing this" "Because-Because YOUR TABBY LOVE IS SO LOW (lol)" "Oh so now it's my fault. Am I the one who summons Tabby Love every 2 hours?" "N-No B-But-" "When Photon Bee wakes up you are going to apologize then you will walk away sadly and spawn more tabby love please." "Problem solved" I said =Part 5: Basic Bee= About her The next one is called Beth the basic bee. Her curse is in her name. Everyone treats her like dirt but the truth is, she is the only gifted bee in the hive. Still everyone treats her as if she isn't here. She's tired of it but whenever she tries to speak, everyone cuts her off. Chapter 7: Let Me Talk Please "What are we going to do about the Photon incident." "Huh?" I woke up with a start. "We need to hide him from the voting patrol. Why not out the map, that'd bee cool" It was Music and Exhausted Bee. I wanted to say something but decided to listen. "Hey" I blurted. Stupid Mouth. I cursed under my breath. "Who's there?" Eliza asked "Me" I said dumbly What was I supposed to say? Oh I've been stalking you for the past minute and I have an Idea but everyone cuts me of- "What do you want" Like so. They had come up to my hive before I could say Bo- "Have you seen Peyton. He's been missing for the las ten" Dang I- "Let's go to the mountain top for my party with my friends" the beekeeper said FRIK! Chapter 8: The Valentines APart-y All I hear is talking and catching up exchanging codes. Yeah. Pretty boring. So the upside of being a basic bee. You guessed it: NO ONE NOTICES YOU. I was able to sneak over to the star hall where the people at reception give me. U GUESSED IT: SUNFLOWER SEEDS. Mr. Bee always treats me like royalty and he's the only one who U GESED ET AGIN: feels close to me (besides my best friend Lucas or Luke for short.) Anyhow I soon went back mountain top before anyone noticed. "Oh no" "What's going on" I asked Magnus "Everyone's taking sides. And losing their minds!" I sucked my teeth "this is bad" "No dip Sherlock" Eliza said sarcastically. =Part 6: Looker Bee= About Him The next bee is Lucas or Luke. His curse is he sees everything. By everything I mean EVERYTHING. He sees what others don't see. When he tells others they don't believe him. For this they say he has a big imagination. The ones that do believe him are called delusional to. Chapter 9: Eccentricity Now, I'm not eccentric. I just see things differently. Only some bees accept that. Some people(like Beth, Peyton, Eliza, and Magnus) drink from the fountain of knowledge. But others(like Brayden and Riley) gargle and spit. One day I was strolling down the mountain when I saw something, something FAST. It looked like a black blur. Then I saw a white blur coming up behind the black one. Oh, I thought. It's just Nora and Hayden racing. But the track was like 5 miles away why are they here? " Hey guys" I started. they didn't seem to hear me so I repeated it twice. My head spun as I followed them with my eyes. They were literally running circles around me. I passed out, my head spun too fast. Chapter 10: Funeral of ME? Ok. I know what your thinking. Is this guy dead? Which I answer with this question: Am I not writing this? (that's rhetorical don't answer it) So no. I'm not dead. But 36 bees who don't really care about me(I subtracted my 13 friends +me) take it WAY too far. They threw a funeral/party to celebrate all I heard was yay, wohoo, and I'm so happy he's dead. (way to rub it in) worst thing is... I'm stuck As if my day could get worse. Bubble Bee Man says "HAHA SUCKER" After like 3 hours of getting out(which yes, the party was still going) I quickly went out of that craziness. I sighed. I wanted to fly(he's a bee remember) to my hive slot and die. (sigh) will this never end? =Part 7: Diamond Bee= About Her 3 words bling, money, and gucci. Yep, our last one is the one and only famous Diana Dizzy.What? You haven't heard of her? She has 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 followers on any given social media and... I know, maybe this will light a bulb in your mind: THE PORTAL EXPERIENCE. No? Just read about it. THE PORTAL EXPERIENCE!!!1! "Hey viewers, today we are going to be looking around for something cool to catch on video. Today I am joined by my friend Carter (Carpenter). Say Hi Carter." "Hello, If anyone has seen my brother Chris please comment down below." "So anyw-" "What on the mountain is that" I set down the camera and saw what he was looking at. A square-shaped void opened up right next to Me and Carter. "Whoa" we said at the same time. Bees of all colors gathered around. As they were muttering amognst themselves, Riley said "Someone should go in to make sure it's safe." "I'll do it" Carter and I said again at the same time as we nodded to each other. Then... we jumped. =Part 8: End and Authors Note= I saw other people jump in after me but I was too breathtaken by the sight.... Hey people DaBSSlova here and I hope you enjoyed it. Thinking about making a part 2 of the Curses. Probably start it a bit later. If you are to hate then tell me what I can do on part 2 to make it better. -Feeling cool might delete note later, DaBSSlova Category:Blog posts